


Watching the Ducks

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mentions of angel possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Saturday Sabriel prompt:How did you fail to die?





	Watching the Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> my friend Crow NoYami started a Sabriel based prompt on facebook and every saturday there will be something new. I thought, why not? Not my usual kind of stuff but I like it :)
> 
> Crow did edit again for me.

 

How strange… one moment Gabriel was facing off his brother Lucifer and could see the tip of his own blade embedding itself in his chest… and the next he found himself sitting on a park bench. Right next to Sam Winchester.

 

Looking around, Gabriel couldn’t see anybody else, just Sam and him, so Gabriel watched the hunter instead. Sam looked calm, peaceful. His long arms rested on the backrest of the bench as he watched the ducks on the pond in front of them. Gabriel noticed the pond now. “Where are we?” He had to know, and Sam turned his head to look at him for the first time. “No idea, but I like it. I thought it was you brining me here Gabriel.”

Now that Sam was facing him, Gabriel noticed how different Sam looked then the last time he saw the hunter. His hair was a bit longer, the circles under his eyes were gone and there was nothing but peace in his appearance. A warmth Gabriel had only seen when Sam thought of him just as a fellow human, a janitor from a university. “No, this isn’t my doing.” Sam turned back to watch the ducks on the pond, birds singing in the trees.

 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s nice to be here.” For a long time, hunter and archangel watched the ducks and listened to the birds sing around them.

 

“What happened to my brother, Sam?” Sam hummed and when Gabriel heard the rustle of clothes he looked over to see Sam shed his jacket and plaid shirt. The sun was warm, Sam leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “Defeated and back in the cage.” Gabriel stared at the hunter and was stunned for a moment before he could ask his next question. “How exactly did you manage _that_?”

Sam sighed heavily and switched his position to lean his arms on his knees and placed his head on his hands. “I did what everybody demanded me to do. I said yes to Lucifer and managed to take back control of my body. I threw us together with Adam and Michael back in the cage. I don’t know why I’m not in the cage anymore, but Lucifer isn’t in my body.”

 

Gabriel had always known, or guessed, that Sam Winchester was strong, stronger than any human he ever met, but this? He beat an archangel in his true vessel… an extraordinary task to accomplish. “And you?” asked Sam while he gave Gabriel a side glance with his hazel eyes. “What, me?” Gabriel was feeling puzzled and irritated by the whole situation. “How exactly did you manage to fail at dying? Last time I saw you, you were ready to fight Lucifer to help us flee. We saw the lightshow and later the burned wings in the floor. We thought you were dead.”

 

Laughing, Gabriel picked up a small rock and threw it in the pond. The ducks scattered away with splashing water and beating wings. “What can I say? At this point it’s a practiced art. You tried to kill me, too when you thought I was a trickster.” Now it was Sam’s turn to chuckle. “Yeah, we failed. Good thing we did, or I couldn’t do this.”

 

When Gabriel turned around to look at Sam, a found himself pulled into a kiss so unexpected it took him a moment to react. The kiss was soft and warm, tame in a way Gabriel never thought Sam to be, and far too quickly the kiss was over. When Sam pulled back to look at Gabriel, the archangel saw nothing but love in Sam’s expression.

 

Sam opened his mouth to say something, when the rumble of the Impala’s engine silenced the birds and the clapping sound of the closing doors followed the rustle of a well-worn trench coat. “Ah, there they are. Dean wanted to get lunch. You’re staying with us, right Gabriel?” But Gabriel wasn’t sure about and it must have been visible on his face because Sam kept talking.

 

“Don’t mind Dean. He’s not going to make you leave and Cas will be happy to have one of his brothers around who don’t want to kill him.” How could he say no to that? “I’d be glad to stay Sam.” His answer earned him another kiss before Dean and Cas reached them with bags of food in their hands.

 

And yet…

 

Neither of them knew the truth and were never going to know. Truth be told, Lucifer managed to achieve is goal. The moment he took Sam Winchester as his vessel he went off to fight Michael and won. The earth as we know it was no longer. Destroyed in the battle of two archangels who loved each other so much it turned to hate. Dean had been the last to see the archangels fight, but weakened from blood loss, he fall asleep to never wake up again. To him, they beat Lucifer and the world was safe. In truth, Castiel followed the path Gabriel’s death had forged when Lucifer killed him as well. Sam followed next as Lucifer started to take out his rage on Dean.

 

Together, the two rebellious angels and two hunters shared a Heaven. Their destinies fulfilled. Now, that they were done there was nothing but well-deserved peace.  

 


End file.
